In cable control systems that are utilized, for example, in automobiles for operation of brakes, clutches and transmissions, it is common to use a flexible control cable comprising an outer conduit member and an inner core member. When such systems are placed in position, manufacturing tolerances require that the systems be initially adjusted. However, in the handling of the automatic self-adjusting control devices associated with such systems, it is desirable to lock the position of the elements of the device until it is in position.
Automatic self-adjusting cable control devices of the type which the invention relates are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,713 and U.S. application Ser. No. 832,526 filed Feb. 21, 1986 and U.S. application Ser. No. 917,914 filed Oct. 10, 1986.
Such systems conventionally utilize an outer member and an inner member which are yieldingly urged in one direction relative to one another and a clutch mechanism between the outer member and the inner member operable to automatically adjust the length and thus the tension of the cable system when the force exceeds a predetermined value.
In aforementioned patent applications, incorporated herein by reference, means are provided for locking the automatic self-adjusting device during transportation and installation and comprises a clip which functions to engage the inner member and hold it in fixed longitudinal position relative to the outer member.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a cable control device which has an effective, inexpensive mechanism for locking the outer member relative to the inner member and releasing the outer member relative to the inner member as may be desired; which is simple in construction and low in cost; and which also incorporates a construction for releasing the clutch mechanism as may be desired for manual adjustment.
In accordance with the invention, the automatic self-adjusting cable control device comprises an outer member, an inner member having longitudinally spaced serrations, a spring yieldingly urging the inner member in one direction relative to the outer member, and a clutch mechanism between the outer member and the inner member operable to adjust the position of the inner member depending upon the forces applied to the inner and outer members, respectively, and a mechanism for locking the inner member relative to the outer member comprising a first member fixed on the outer member and having an opening through which the inner member extends, a second member rotatably mounted on the first member about an axis spaced radially from the axis of the first member and having an opening through which the inner member extends. The opening through the second member is positioned so that in one rotatable position of the second member relative to the first member, the opening of the second member is aligned with the opening in the first member. In another position of the second member, the opening is out of alignment with the opening in the first member. The second member has an array of serrations on a portion of the opening therethrough. When the second member is rotated to one position, the array of serrations on the second member is out of engagement with the serrations on the inner member, and when the second member is rotated to a second position, the array of serrations is in engagement with the serrations of the inner member.